2031 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season (ThePhoneExpert)
The 2031 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season was the most active season ever recorded in terms of the total ACE points worldwide, the costliest, and the second most active North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season ever; behind the 2018 season. In addition, it is also the deadliest season since 2018. With over damages of $1.04 Trillion, the first ever, 2031 was the most costliest season on record, surpassing the previous record of the 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season until 2036. The strongest storm of the season, Cyclone Gonu, was the second most intense in the whole basin; just 1 millibar shy of Cyclone Daye. With over a million fatalities, 2031 is the second most deadliest season on record. The first system, a Tropical Depression, formed out of the season's bounds. This was extended when Ava formed on May 2, and intensified into a Category 5 before the bounds; the most earliest ever. This was extended even more when Cyclones Bart and Carlos formed. A total of 31 storms formed, including a Storm named by MeteoFrance. 24 of them became Cyclones, and 18 of them became Major Cyclones. There were 9 Category 5 Cyclones this year; tied as the third highest in a Season with 1962, only behind 1997 and 2018. The season officially began on May 15, and ended on December 25. However, 3 storms formed before the official start and 4 storms in total formed outside the boundaries; the most in a season until tied 5 years later. Almost all of the Cyclones directly or indirectly affected land in 2031. Out of 9 Category 5 storms, only one storm, Penny, did not affect land. For the first time since 2018, another naming list was used as the naming list were exhausted in October. 2031 saw more ACE than 2018; however 2018 is still the most active season on record. Seasonal Summary The season began on April with the formation of 01-A; the earliest since 2029. The month of May in 2031 was the most active ever recorded; right before a week the season will begin, Cyclone Ava formed, and exploded to Super Cyclone status, making it the earliest Category 5 in the basin and the most strongest outside boundaries. Not long after, another pre-season storm, Bart, formed and rapidly intensified to borderline Category 5 status. Cyclone Carlos formed on the official start of the season and made landfall as a cyclone in the eastern side of India. In June, Cyclones Dalilia and Elsa formed on either side of the basin; Elsa strengthened to become the second category 5 of the season, making it the earliest 2nd Category 5 storm of any season on record. Elsa caused minor flooding in parts of Kerala. On the other side, Dalilia intensified into the 4th major cyclone of the season. Systems Tropical Depression One-A Cyclone Ava Cyclone Bart Cyclone Carlos Cyclone Dalilia Cyclone Elsa Category:Cyclones Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:North Indian Ocean Cyclones Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:TPE's NIO Series Category:ThePhoneExpert Category:ThePhoneExpert's seasons